Pocky!
by Sakuyachan18
Summary: Tweek comienza a mover levemente el Pocky que llevaba en los labios, dando una imagen cómica.   Ante esto, Craig no puede evitar y coge uno de los bastoncitos con sabor a chocolate.


Hola *sonrie nerviosa*

Aqui traje un pequeño Drabble que hice el año pasado y recien me atrevo a subirlo a Fanfiction :3

Otro Creek :333

SE ACERCA SEMANA SANTA! ME DEDICARE A DORMIR Y A AVANZAR FICS :333 ya que despues de esto, entregan mis notas y estoy segura que me quitan el internet ._.

Advertencia: Fic sin sentido?... diria que muy tiernon...

Declaimer: South Park no es mio, es de Trey y Matt.

Dato extra: El pocky es un dulce japones (soy muy mala dando datos extras =.=U).

Sin mas les dejo el fic, disfrutenlo :33

* * *

><p>POCKY!<p>

Craig se hallaba sentado al borde de un árbol del parque…mientras contemplaba el cielo.

Trataba de hallarle formas a las nubes y eso solo significaba una cosa...

De verdad que estaba aburrido...

- ¡GAH! Craig- escucho a una persona llamarlo, fijo su vista de donde provenía la voz, era Tweek quien caminaba hacia el.

- ¿Que hay Tweek?- el moreno saludo con su típica expresión neutral.

- Solo ¡ngh! Vine a pasear- saludo tranquilamente el rubio, sentándose a su costado y apoyando su bolso en sus piernas- ¿y tú?

- Mis padres salieron todo el fin de semana, así que vine a relajarme un momento.

- ¿¡ngn! dejaste a tu hermanita sola?- Tweek ya iba a empezar a alterarse.

- Tranquilo Tweek- lo calmo Craig- ella está en casa de Karen.

Tweek ante esto, suspiro aliviado.

Pronto, empezó a rebuscar en su bolso, hasta que al fin dio con lo que buscaba.

- ¿Que tanto buscas?- pregunto Craig curioso.

- Esto...- dijo Tweek sacando un pequeño paquete del bolso.

- ¿y eso?- Craig no cambiaba su expresión neutral.

- Es un dulce ¡ngn! asiático - explico el rubio mientras se llevaba la punta de uno de los palitos de dulces a la boca.

A ver qué Craig no le quitaba la mirada de encima, le acerco la caja de dulces y la sacudió levemente, dándole a entender que podía coger.

Craig miro un momento la caja y luego negó con la cabeza...

En ese instante su estomago sonó...

Después de oír eso, quedo más que claro que Craig, se moria de hambre.

Tweek volvió a mover la caja, invitándole.

Y Craig seguía negando.

Así que Tweek deja de insistir, pero no quita la caja. En lugar de eso, comienza a mover levemente el Pocky que llevaba en los labios, dando una imagen cómica.

Ante esto, Craig no puede evitar y coge uno de los bastoncitos con sabor a chocolate y se lo lleva a la boca.

Tweek, al asegurarse que Craig cogió uno, volvió su atención a su propio Pocky y comenzó a comerlo lentamente, saboreando el dulce sabor chocolatoso.

Mientras, Craig solo pensaba en el hambre que tenía, así que sin pensarlo, lleva de nuevo su mano a la caja y coge otro de los dulces, terminándoselo a la velocidad del rayo.

Así siguió el proceso...

Cuando Tweek apenas había comido la mitad de su pequeño bastoncito; Craig ya había comido TODA la caja y lo supo porque acerco su mano para coger otro y no sintió nada.

Los dos llevan su vista (Tweek, aun con el Pocky en la boca) a la caja, ahora vacía.

Las mejillas de Craig se colorean levemente por la vergonzosa situación.

Tweek le había invitado uno de sus dulces y él se los termina todos y para peor, Tweek ni siquiera había terminado de comerse el primero.

- Ah... Tweek yo, lo siento- trato de disculparse Craig y Tweek solo lo miraba atentamente mientras dejaba la caja a un lado- te lo recompe...

El pelinegro no pudo continuar ya que el rubio cogió las mejillas a Craig y uniendo los labios del más alto con el dulce que llevaba, logro comer la mitad de lo que restaba y Craig la otra mitad; de paso aprovecho para unir sus labios con los de Tucker.

Al separarse, ambos estaban hiperventilados y Craig solo atina a coger a Tweek de las caderas y volver a besarlo, esta vez de un modo más apasionado y Tweek corresponde profundizando el beso y abrazando a Craig por el cuello.

SI, definitivamente Tweek Tweak le agradecería a Kevin Stoley por haberle regalado esa caja de Pockys.

FIN...

* * *

><p>LISTO! si estas leyendo esto, solo digo que... GRACIAS!<p>

:333 Para los que no sepan (lo cual dudo) Kevin es de origen asiatico (creo que chino), me parecio muy gracioso :333

Gracias por leer.

¿Review? Apoyan a la causa de que haya mas SUKE en South Park... y para los que no apoyen esa causa... igual dejen uno :3333

Nos leemos :333


End file.
